Must it always be this hard?
by Samdafurry
Summary: Matthew is constantly being bullied in school. This time it went too far. He was almost raped. Thankfully, Alfred was there to save him. Now at home he wants to make Matthew feel ALL better. Soon enough, though, one thing leads to another and they end up having sex. Matthew and Alfred fall head over heels in love with each other. One problem though. They're both... BROTHERS!


Mathew was in his room crying. He was always being bullied at school, but today went to far. Alfred chased them off but they were close to raping him. He buried his face into the stuffed dog that Alfred got him and cried even more. "Why!?" He screamed. He was always being discriminated at school because his brother was stronger than him. High school was really brutal for Mathew.

Alfred scratched his head as he heard his brother scream. "Oh bro…" He picked up 2 spoons and the tubs of ice cream,and a bottle of maple syrup hoping that would help a bit. Running up the stairs he walked into his brother's room trying to be quiet. "Hey bro… I brought you a treat.."

He lifted his head a bit as he stared at the food. "Thanks." He snuffled as he scootched over a bit to make room for his brother. "You're always so nice."

"Well I do try and be the best hero~! " He chuckled a bit as he walked in and sat down next to his Brother putting the treats and spoon in front of both of them. "Bro I'm sorry.. I should have been there earlier…"

"I-It's fine. I shouldn't have been so mouthy. They thought it would have been funny if they raped me." He shivered as he cuddled up to his brother to relive of the bad memories.

Bringing his head up to pet his brother's head. "I swear I won't let them hurt my lil' bro again! Even if it means I'll be the one getting the beating!" He said now hugging his brother close with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Are you mad at me?" He noticed the hint of anger in his voice. "I'm sorry if your mad."

"Huh!? I would never be mad at you bro! I'm mad at myself.. I let them be close to taking away what should be min-I mean .. be kept safe…." He looked away."O-oh we better eat that ice cream before it melts uh haha!"

He gave a nervous laugh when he said that. He knew what he meant so he blushed. "Y-Yeah. We should."

He quickly opened the ice cream giving Matthew a spoon, he took a spoon full shoved it in his mouth letting out a groan from the cold.

"Are you okay?" He got closer and hugged him.

He did a quick nod before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Hey I should be the one hugging you bro.." Hugging him back he smiled.

He blushed as his brother hugged him. "Try this." He scooped some ice-cream in his spoon and fed it to his bro, blushing a bit.

He blushes but smiled a little as he took the spoon into his mouth and ate the ice cream. Getting a spoon full himself started to feed his brother back."Try some too"

He gladly took the ice-cream and ate it. "Mmm~" He gave a moan of satisfaction as he closed his eyes. "That tasted great!"

"I guess I can be happy for remembering your fav flavor~"Blushing lightly at his moan.

He hugged him tightly as he sat in his lap. "Thank you so much!" He kissed his cheek. After he realized what he did he clasped his hands over his mouth and stumbled backward falling out of the bed and hitting his head on the floor.

Freezing for a moment he was snapped out of it as his brother made a loud thud falling. "B-bro!" Going to the side of the bed he took Matthew's hands in his pulling him back up on the bed only to end up getting Matthew on top of him.

His hands on either side of his brother he blushed as his long hair hung around his face. "I-I'm so sorry!" He flushed as he got off him. "I-I don't know why I did that!"

Blushing he looked at Matthew, taking his brother's hands in his he pulled him back on top. "It's ok Mattie…" Smiling he kisses the bridge of Matthew's nose.

Mouth slightly open, he blushed. He couldn't find the right words as he stuttered. "Umm…. I… I…. you…" After his stuttering he collapsed on his chest shaking from what happened so far.

Looking down at Matthew he smiled. "Mattie.." Slowly bringing his hands up to cup Matthew's cheek he leans in and kisses him softly.

His eyes widen then close as he sinks into the kiss. "Mmm~"

"Mmm…" tilting his head he licks the others lips softly.

He climbed up a bit and sat on him as he put his hands on his chest, opening his mouth a bit to let him in.

Slipping his tongue in he lets out a soft moan as he tastes the ice cream that used to be in his mouth.

They go on with this for a while until Mathew breaks the kiss. "I-Is mom home? I don't want her to see us like this."

Taking a moment he smiles and shakes his head. "Nah I bet ma' is gonna come late again…" Smiling he rubbed his brother's chin with his thumb.

He bent down and snuggled into his chest. "I love you, y'know. For a long time too."

"Me too…" Snuggles Matthew smiling.

"Really? Because when you saved me today, you really were a hero. My hero." He gave a cute little sneeze as he sat up a bit.

Looks up at him before grinning from ear to ear. "Yes!" Turns his grin to a sweet smile. "Being your hero is the best Mattie.."

He hugged him kissing him gently.

He smiled at the kiss as he kissed back, taking one of Matt's hands in his giving it a light squeeze.

He squeezed back gently as he felt a funny feeling where he sat.

Letting out a quiet groan he broke the kiss panting slightly. "B-bro.. I feel wired… Do you feel like that too?"

"K-Kinda. But it's a good kind of weird. Isn't it? That's how I feel." He blushed as his fingers remained intertwined with Alfred's.

"Yeah is not bad but is w-wired-" Looking down at his lap where Matthew was sitting he moves his hips a bit. "M-my pants are tighter,this is wired bro…But it feels fine!" Looking back at Matthew, his face he starts to blush.

"I-I learned about this in family studies." He said as he moaned a bit from the rubbing.

"F-Family studies? Oh right you pay attention eh hehehe!" Looking up at him smiling a bit. "T-then what do we do?"

"W-Well…." He blushed as he moaned a bit louder. "My teacher said that when a guy get's excited in a sexual situation then all his blood kinda rushes to his, uhh, "thing" and makes it straight and hard."

He simply nods and sits up making Matthew end up on his lap. He starts to unzip his pants and pull down his boxers. "K. Lets check if that's whats going on then bro.."

He blushed when he saw it. "C-Can I touch it?" He looked up from the hardening member.

Blushes red but nods. "S-sure…"

Put's his hand on it and strokes it making sure he can feel it good enough. He squeezed a bit to check the hardness.

Flinches a bit at his touch. "M-Mattie…" He groans softly at the feeling. "I-it feels good Mattie…"

"I-It does?" He looked down at it and then back up. "I want to make sure you feel good." He began rubbing it with both hands now.

"A-aah!" Closes his eyes tight panting lightly as he feels his member pulse more with each stroke. "M-Mattie Mmm~!"

He feels it twitch as he picks up the speed a bit. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, a white substance shoots out and hits Mathew in the face. He eeps in surprise as he sits there licking his lips.

He collapsed back on the bed panting with tears on the edge of his eyes. "aah… aah..aah" He slowly panted trying to look at Matthew "M-Mattie…"

He licked up the rest of the white on his face with the help of his fingers. "This tasted good." He came up to Alfred with a finger pointed out. "Taste it."

He looked up at his finger and slowly slipped out his tongue licking Matt's finger clean. "I-It does taste good…" He slowly sits up again. "W-what was that stuff?…"

"I don't know, but it came from you. I think my teacher called it semen." He sat back a bulge of his own starting to show.

"Semen.. Huh.. Do you think you have it too?" He started to slip his pants off trowing them to the floor.

"I don't know." He sat back away from the edge of the bed as he let his brother do the same as he did to him.

"Oh I bet is gonna taste good too!" Starts to pull down Matthew's pants and boxers. "So I just.. Rub it?.." He slowly takes his brother's hard member in his hands and start to stroke it slowly.

"Mmm~" He clutched onto the bed sheets.

He leans his face closer to Matt's member. "It smells good.." slowly slides his tongue out and licking the head of his erection. "Taste good too~"

"Aahaa~" He grips harder as he closes his eyes. "What did you just do!? It felt good."

"O-oh I just licked it like this.." Still moving his hands up and down he gives the head of Matt's erection another long lick..

"K-Keep doing it." He put his head back a bit.

He simple nods and keeps licking over and over while his hands pick up speed.

"Aahaaa~" He arches his back a bit as it starts to twitch.

"B-bro it moved-" As he opens his mouth he almost jumps back feeling a thick, warm liquid get on his face and in his mouth. He tastes it before swallowing and taking his hands up to his own face. "It's.. hot…"

He lay back panting. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to be."

He gets the semen that landed on his face off and licks it with his fingers smiling. "Doesn't matter. It's tasty!" He looks down as he sees his own member. "But it won't go down…" slightly pouts.

"Maybe there's something else we need to do." His face brightened when he remembered something. "Oh! I know!"

He looked up while taking his shirt off for some reason feeling hot. "What is it bro?"

"My teacher called it sex." He looked to his brother with an innocent look in his eyes.

He tilted his head. "Sex?… How do we do that?"

"Well….." He pondered the thought a bit. "Well, she said it's when a man and a woman like each other a lot and the guy puts his thing in the girls thing but we're both guys." He looked down sadly. "She didn't say anything about gay stuff."

"Hmm.. True… Oh!" He tried to lift one of his legs up almost failing but was able to point out his tight butt hole. "Why not here? Maybe it counts as the same am I right?"

"S-Sure." He laid back. "C-Can you do it?" Suddenly he shook in fear as tears came.

"Me?..Sure!" He knelt in front of his brother looking down at him. "Why are you shaking? Is something bad gonna happen wen I put it in!?" Concern in his voice was very clear.

"I-I don't think so. It's just that they tried to do this to me forcefully." He shivered, hugging himself as he remembered the awful memory.

He looked at him with a pained look. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on his brother's lips. "It's ok.. cause I'll do this out of love.. " He kissed his cheek before placing the head of his erection against Matthew's butt hole. "R-ready…?"

He nodded not knowing the pain this would bring.

He slowly pushed the head of his erection in gasping."I-It's like it's squeezing me!"

He gasped as the pain erupted.

He panicked a bit looking at Matthew's pained face. "M-Mattie?!"

"I-It's fine. Keep going." He tried to hide the pain but it was impossible seeing as tears started to come.

"Mattie…"placing a soft kiss on his brother's cheek he continued to slowly slip himself in letting out a few groans. "Y-your squeezing me Matt…I-I like it…"

He tried to give a smile but failed. "I-It hurts."

"I know I'm sorry…" He slowly pulls himself out. "A-aah…"

He grits his teeth as the pulling out was more painful then the entry. "W-Why did you stop?"

"I..I didn't want to hurt you. I -I'll push it back in!" He places his member again and pushes himself back in with a moan this time wanting more. "C-can I move?.."

He whined a bit but nodded. "I've been waiting for this. I want this."

He nods. "I did too…" He kisses Matt's cheek again before starting to thrust in a slow and steady motion. "A-ahh~"

He blushed as his eye's went half lidded.

Griping the bed sheets he started to go a little faster and harder with each thrust but still being gentle with his brother. "Nnngh!"

He closed his eyes as he gripped his brothers shoulders."Aaaaaa~"

"M-Matthew..!" He groans thrusting faster as a few tears form in the edge of his eyes. "Aaaa~!"

He moaned himself. "It's coming. The yummy stuff." He managed to say.

"I-I feel it too!"Goes a bit faster before doing one final hard thrust as he lets out a loud moan feeling as the tight space gets warmer by the second. "Matthew!"

He let's out a little scream as he collapses.

He collapses on top of his brother panting and feeling sticky on his chest.

"I-It's so tiring but it felt so good." He licked his cheek.

"I-It sure does…" He rested down on his side next to his brother smiling. "I love you Mattie.."

He hugged him. "I love you too. Mom can't know about this. She'd kill us."

"I know.. And Pop's would be worse… " He lets out a chuckle as he hugs Matt back.

"I think I'll go take a shower." He got up and stumbled across the room.

He got up and helped him stand. "I'll join you bro.. I don't think is gonna be easy walk!" Starts to walk to the bathroom with Matt's arm around his shoulders.

They get there as he turns on the water. "No one in school is to know about this okay? I don't want anymore torment then I already get."

"Even if they did find out I'd protect you Bro.. Like I always will.." Smiles as he looks at Matt.

"Yea. But still…." He trailed off as he got in. "The guys that were bullying me will think I'm a slut. Not that they already do. I'm just sayin'. They're animals." He hugged Alfred as he cried into him.

He slipped in closing the curtain with a nod. "I understand…don't cry…" Hugging him back he started to stroke his hair avoiding his cute little curl.

He kissed his chest as he grabbed the soap. "Here."

Taking the soap in his hand he looked down at his chest that still had some white spots on his skin."Oh haha~!"starts to rub the soap around his chest.

He looked away when he grabbed it. "Y-You won't leave me, will you?"

Looking at his brother, he was a bit shocked."I would never leave you. Why would I? I love you bro.." He instantly wraps his arms around his brother when he finished saying the last part.

He get's out of them, quickly turning away. "I see how Arthur looks at you."

"So!? I love you, not him!" He takes a deep breath looking at him."I won't leave you and I won't let anyone hurt you…"

He slips to the floor eyes misting. "One time I saw you look at him the way you looked at me a few minutes ago." He couldn't help but glance at Alfred as he started to cry.

He sits down next to him, taking his brother into his arms. "I.. I thought that if I made you feel a bit of envy you would tell me you liked me back.."

"I'm sorry." He hugged him as he came down. "I'm so sorry."

He rubbed his back protectively."It's okay Mattie..It's okay…"

He glanced up and kissed him on the lips. "I want to keep you. Not loose you like Benji." He shivered at the thought of their dead dog.

"I'll never leave your side." He smiled down at him. "Now lets get y'all clean."

He let out a little giggle as his brother tickled him. He grabbed the soap and started to clean him getting to his member he stopped before he kissed it and continued.

He shivered when his member was kissed. "My buddy likes you Matt!" He chuckles as he takes the soap and starts to clean his bro.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening and a woman's voice chills them both. "Boys! I'm hoooome! Where are you?"

He jumps a bit and starts to freak out "Oh no it's ma'!"

Mathew washed off quickly as he dashed out. "Here ma. I was taking a shower."

He meets both of them straying to put on his shirt. "I'M HERE MA'!" Finally slips his shirt on.

"Where's Alfie?" Her voice was in the kitchen. "He's in his room." Mathew called down as he signaled for Alfred to get to his room before their mom came up.

Alfred runs back up to his room like a mad man.

Their mom comes up. "Oh there you are boys. Did you play nice?" Mathew nodded frantically.

Nods looking at Matthew then back at their mom. "We sure did ma' "

"That's so nice to hear." She headed back down to the kitchen as they both sighed in relief. "I'm making something would you two like something?" She called from downstairs.

"BURGERS!" Alfred yelled with joy.

"You had those yesterday. What about pasta? I met up with little Feli's mom and she recommended it." The sound of busyness in the kitchen could be heard.

Mathew kissed Alfred on the cheek as he disappeared into his room. "I'll let you deal with her."

Blushes real quick. He pouts knowing he won't win. "FIIIINEEEE! Pasta is okay…" He yelled back before following Matthew.

Mathew was caught as he was putting his shirt on. "Oh. Alfie." He came up and hugged him. "So, are we eating pasta?"

He looks down. "Yeah I can't argue with Ma' about the food." He hugged him back.

"W-Would you like some early desert?" He looked up at him. "Almost ready!" Their mom called from the kitchen. "K, ma!" He called before he turned and kissed Alfred square on the lips.

"Desert!?Yeah!-" He gets cut off but doesn't argue as he kisses back.

He wraps his arms around Alfred's neck. The sound of footsteps on the stairs can be heard coming closer.

He is way too lost in the kiss to hear the footsteps as he wraps his arms around Matt's waist.

The sudden scream of their mom makes them both turn. "What are you two doing!"

His breathing suddenly stops as he looks at their mom trying to speak, but no words coming out.

Mathew thought quick. "W-We were just... uhh... rehearsing our roles that we got in drama. We have to be gays. It's just an acting part ma."

"U-uh y-yeah! Aren't we good? uh hahaha!" He started to feel sweat going down his neck.

She gave a sigh of relief as she put her hand up to her chest. "Oh thank goodness. I actually thought you two were kissing for real. Dinners ready. It's on the table." She walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen leaving two very surprised boys.

"That was too close." Mathew sighed as he hugged Alfred.

He looked at Matthew like 'did we really pull that off?' look. "Yeah.." He planted a kiss on Matt's lips again before running out the room. "First wins!"

"Hey! Not fair!" He streaked past his brother.

He quickly took a seat on the kitchen table. "HA!" He chuckles. "Hey. I won. Doesn't matter!"

Their mom sets them both a plate. "Can you two do a kiss scene for me?" He looks to his mother in a blushing awe.

He looks at Matt then at their mom."Uh sure, right Matt?"

"Umm, okay."

He gets next to Matt and gives him a soft kiss.

He blushes as he leans in to kiss him. He felt uncomfortable because his mom was there. What if they got too carried away? He blushed and said a fake line. "We can't. Not here. Our parents would never understand." Though it was a fake line, it spoke the truth.

He tried to do a sad face."But love. We can't hide our true feelings!" He looks at his mom hoping she's convinced enough.

Her eyes sparkle as she watches. "I know. But they might see. They'll tear us apart if they find out." He snuggled up to Alfred.

He held Mathew close."Then lets run away together. Somewhere our love won't be rejected!"

"Curtain close" H muttered. Their mom began clapping insanely. "That was amazing! You two looked so dedicated! So in love! I LOVED IT!"

He backed away and did a bow. "Thank you thank you!" in his mind he was just happy to get a kiss.

He blushed insanely as he put his hand up to eat. "Ya."

He sat back down starting to eat his own food."Mmmmhmmmm~"

He ate in silence and was happy later on for the retreat in his room. "Aaah~" He fell back in his bed.

He ran to Matt's room peeking trough the door for a second. "Hmmmm~"

"Come in." He said sighing, eyes closed. "I know it's you Alfred."

He walked in shocked. "It's like you know me!"

"I do know you. We've spent 15 years of our life together. How would I not know you, love." He got up a bit and stretched his arms out for a hug.

He let out a laugh and jumped on him for the hug."Haha~!"

He eeped but snuggled fondly into his brothers chest.


End file.
